Hailee Finn
Introduction Hailee is what one could call a professional delinquent. The effectiveness with which she disobeys rules is utterly magnificent, as she runs around at a figurative speed of sound. Appearance Hailee has a visibly athletic body type, with sharp definition and slim tone. She has tanned skin from her time running about in the sun, with curly black hair that goes down her back and bright green eyes, she stands out from the foreigners that she's surrounded by fairly easily. She wears her uniform tightly, showing off her body, picking short length socks as opposed to leggings, choosing to show off her legs. Outside of school, she wears a gray tank top and black sweatpants with sporty trainers. Personality Hailee is energetic, to say the least. She loves having fun above following rules, and sometimes finds it fun to break said rules. She hates conforming and listening to others unless she likes them in the first place, and she only likes those she believes are fun, otherwise referring to everyone as "audience" and "observer", something she considers to be inevitable, but is always disappointed when there are no other performers to have fun with. She's generally a little dim, and isn't hard to fool into doing things she doesn't get. She takes some things way too seriously, and mispronounces plenty of words due to her general lack of knowledge of language. Relationships tbd Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Hailee has superb physical abilities, having trained extensively every day to extreme amounts so she can fling herself about and run away from nearly any trouble when she needs to. Her accuracy is notable, her reflexes are sharp, her durability is remarkable, and her agility is downright impossible, as she climbs walls and leaps distances that only a spider could likely do. Equipment Hailee has a huge collection of tools used to be a ruffian, namely; firecrackers, glass bottles, a slingshot with a large bag of rocks, balloons, strings, a lighter, a deodorant can, a baseball bat and a fly swatter. She keeps a near warehouse of said things inside of her purse, which is magically enchanted. Skills Hailee is capable of running at remarkable speeds, and has a sharp eye, using it to spot trouble or potential trouble, as well as using them to nail her throws and shots. Backstory As a child, Hailee was left to an orphanage to fare on her own, with only minimal supervision of those running said orphanage. She found it difficult to amuse herself and general refused to listen to others, as their ideas always contradicted with hers. Later in life, Hailee saw a small gang of street punks messing around in the street, playing with random things that you can find in an alley, and it clicked with Hailee. She instantly knew this was her calling, and began trying out vandalism, spray painting buildings, breaking windows, the like. She needed more at some point, and she began breaking into museums, not taking any paintings, just ruining them. She had only stolen once, from a man who said he planned to use his money to buy a girl off the black market on a private phone call. This gave her plenty of money, which she spent on a magical bag and all the supplies she could find. However, as sirens rang, she knew her gig was up. She hid her bag and surrendered. Her time in juvie was tough, but it gave her time to reflect. If she was faster, stronger, smarter, she wouldn't need to worry about going to juvie again. She spent 5 years there for repeated charges of breaking and entering, destruction of personal property, thievery, and even a few counts of arson. In this time, Hailee did nothing but train, although it did little to impede on her happy go lucky nature. Those that tried to crush her could never beat her adamancy and her newfound physical strength, which when she heard she had a chance for parole, she knew she could show the outside world. Hailee was told that if she spent a year out of trouble, she could get an education at a foreign school where they could manage her. She agreed, and for 6 months before leaving on parole she studied Japanese so she could understand the new place she was going's language. Thus began her first year at Osaka Gakuin, although she was beginning in the second year due to her age. Trivia The spelling of Hailee includes Hai and a hybrid of that and Hayley. Hai is used to both represent the energetic method of saying hi, usually accompanied by someone immature. Whilst Hai also means an acknowledging yes in Japanese, thus reflecting her relatively agreeable attitude. Her initials and her surname are a direct reference to Huckleberry Finn from Mark Twain's novels Tom Sawyer and the novel of the same name, Huckleberry Finn. Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Accepted Character Category:Neutral